Category talk:Trailers from Barney 2006 DVDs
Major Events *January 5 - Please and Thank You is released in stores. *February 14 - Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-Along begins airing on Sprout. *February 18 - VEE Corporation announced that it would produce Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!. *March 2 - Egg-Cellent Adventures is released in stores. *April 13 - Imagination Island is re-released on DVD in stores. *Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo! begins performing in Mexico. *May 18 - Let's Play Outside is released in stores. *May 25 - The DVD 3-pack, On-The-Go Pack! is released to stores. *June 15 - Barney Songs From the Park is re-released in stores. *July 11: The launch of the BarneyLiveTour website. *July 27 - Furry Friends is released to stores. *September 9-12 - The English version of Barney's Space Adventures makes it debut in Singapore at the Singaore Expo Hall 2. *September 14 - A-Counting We Will Go is released in stores. *October 4 - Season 14 premieres on PBS. *October 12 - Barney's Adventure Bus is re-released on DVD in stores. *October 26 - The DVD 6-pack, Learning Pack is released in stores. *November 2 - Season 14 finale on PBS. * November 9 - Best Fairy Tales is released in stores. *November 19 - Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! begins performing at the Cox Business Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma. *Barney's Night Before Christmas aired for the only time on Sprout and Barney's Christmas Star aired for the first time on that channel. *December - Barney's Super-Dee-Super Fun Day was launched as the first mobile application for the iPhone™ and iPod Touch. Also, the television series, "Barney & Friends" went to temporary hiatus. New Barney & Friends Episodes Season 14 (2010) Giftofthedinosseason14.jpg|Gift of the Dinos|link=Gift of the Dinos Winterseason14.jpg|Winter|link=Winter Riffsmusicalzooseason14.jpg|Riff's Musical Zoo|link=Riff's Musical Zoo Boatsseason14.jpg|Boats|link=Boats Themagiccabooseseason14.jpg|The Magic Caboose|link=The Magic Caboose Artsseason14.jpg|Arts|link=Arts Movementseason14.jpg|Movement|link=Movement Separationseason14.jpg|Separation|link=Separation Pistachioseason14.jpg|Pistachio|link=Pistachio BJssnackattackseason14.jpg|BJ's Snack Attack|link=BJ's Snack Attack Boptilyoudropseason14.jpg|Bop 'til You Drop|link=Bop 'til You Drop Sharingseason14.jpg|Sharing|link=Sharing Littleredrockinhoodseason14.jpg|Little Red Rockin' Hood|link=Little Red Rockin' Hood Differencesseason14.jpg|Differences|link=Differences Butterfliesseason14.jpg|Butterflies|link=Butterflies Thenatureofthingsseason14.jpg|The Nature of Things|link=The Nature of Things Chinaseason14.jpg|China|link=China Welcomecousinriffseason14.jpg|Welcome, Cousin Riff|link=Welcome, Cousin Riff Rabbitsseason14.jpg|Rabbits|link=Rabbits Listen!season14.jpg|Listen!|link=Listen! (episode) Thebiggardenseason14.jpg|The Big Garden|link=The Big Garden Gethappyseason14.jpg|Get Happy!|link=Get Happy! Bigasbarneyseason14.jpg|Big as Barney|link=Big as Barney Thechaseseason14.jpg|The Chase|link=The Chase Playinggamesseason14.jpg|Playing Games|link=Playing Games Nononoseason14.jpg|No, No, No!|link=No, No, No! Theemperorscontestseason14.jpg|The Emperor's Contest|link=The Emperor's Contest Thewholetruthseason14.jpg|The Whole Truth|link=The Whole Truth Seeingseason14.jpg|Seeing|link=Seeing Beethovenshearseason14.jpg|Beethoven's Hear!|link=Beethoven's Hear! Bestinshowseason14.jpg|Best in Show|link=Best in Show Ducksandfishseason14.jpg|Ducks and Fish|link=Ducks and Fish Theshrinkingblankeyseason14.jpg|The Shrinking Blankey|link=The Shrinking Blankey ThingsIcandoseason14.jpg|Things I Can Do|link=Things I Can Do Mothergooseepisodeseason14.jpg|Mother Goose|link=Mother Goose (episode) Funwithreadingseason14.jpg|Fun with Reading|link=Fun with Reading Theblamegameseason14.jpg|The Blame Game|link=The Blame Game Airplanesseason14.jpg|Airplanes|link=Airplanes Thenewkidseason14.jpg|The New Kid|link=The New Kid Theprincessandthefrogseason14.jpg|The Princess and the Frog|link=The Princess and the Frog New Barney Songs Inside The Caboose.jpg|It's Party Time|link=It's Party Time TogetherWithYou.jpg|Together With You|link=Together With You Cast & Crew 'Cast ' * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Antwaun Steele, Joseph Walker and Miguel Franklin - Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux and Alyssa Williams - Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Cyndi Graves and Alison Warchol - Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Jerad Harris, Denise Mason and Sarah Cook - Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Joshua (Jaren Lewison) * Natalia (Montse Hernandez) * Grace (Madison McPherson) * Mom (Shauna McLean) * Party Kid #1 (Skye Blakely) * Party Kid #2 (Gavin Cotter) * Party Kid #3 (Nick Fuhrmann) * Party Kid #4 (Emma Robinson) * Ensemble - Nick Nunez, Joel Pellini, Megan Godin, Jennifer Margulis, Madison Turner, Alison Warchol 'Crew ' Executive Producers * Karen Barnes * Vincent E. Egan (Barney Live in Concert) Writers * Carter Crocker (Head Writer) * Karl Geurs (Series Writer) * M.G. Hamilton (Series Writer) * Jim Lewis (Series Writer) * Charlotte Spivey * Cheryl Ammeter Editors * Amy Polk * Vickie Sterling * Julie Dunn * Tim Werner * Laura Cargile * Laura Santamaria (Series Editor) * McKee Smith (Series Editor) Directors * Fred Holmes (also Series Director) * Steven Feldman (Series Director) * Brian Mack (also Associate Director/Series Director) * Jim Rowley * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Series Associate Director) * Eric Norberg (Series Associate Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * David Peak (Technical Director) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Director) * Lindy Heath Cabe (Performance Director) * Christine Lanning (Performance Director) * Sheley C. Aubrey (Series Performance Director) * Joe Phillips (Musical Director) Producers * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) * Jan Perry (Associate Producer) * Julie Hutchings Phillips (also Series Producer) * Charlotte Spivey (Series Producer) * R. Shawn Kelly (Series Producer) * Linda Dippel (also Series Segment Producer) * Jim Waters (Stage Show Producer) Designers * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Designer) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) * Sheila Moore (Makeup Designer) * Stephanie Dalvitt (Makeup Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Series Makeup Designer) Developers * Lori Plummer (Content Developer) * Lori Wendt (Content Developer) Managers * Claire Peberdy (Production Manager) * Nancy Williams (Production Manager) * Steven G. McAfee (Series Production Manager) * Doug Silver (Stage Manager) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Stage Manager) * James Johnson (Manager of Studio Operations) * Traci Hutton (Costume Shop Manager) * Janet Rene Gershenfeld (Costume Shop Manager) Engineers * James Johnson (Chief Engineer) * Gary Smith (Video Engineer) * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * John Johns (Videotape Engineer) * Angela Johnson (Pre-Recording Engineer) Operators * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Ernie Barker (Camera Operator) * Eric Norberg (Camera Operator) * Eric Williamson (Camera Operator) * Harold Bock (Camera Operator) * Bryan Harbert (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera/CamMate Operator) * Jay Hamlin (Videotape Operator) * Jimmy Young (Post Videotape Operator) * Hal Duncan (Lighting Board Operator) * Ricky Long (Lighting Board Operator) Mixers * Brad Harper (Production Sound Mixer) * Malcolm Johnson (Series Production Sound Mixer) * Paul Freeman (Stage Show Mixer/Recorder) * Joe Pileggi (Stage Show Soundtrack Mixer) Electricians * Ricky Long (Master Electrician) * Hal Duncan * Stephen Ritchey * Brian Cwiakala * Nathan Telck Grips * Hal Duncan * Stephen Ritchey * Brian Cwiakala * Nathan Telck Builders * Alan Elson (Prop Builder) Decorators * David Lott (Set Decorators) Lead Men * Adrian Ankersheil Coordinators * Jennifer Garlington (Art/Wardrobe Coordinator) * Dan Leonard (Construction Coordinator) * Kina Bale (Casting/Talent Coordinator) * Regan Adair (Extras Coordinator) * Elizabeth Dail (Script Coordinator) * George Selestino (Production Coordinator) * Shauna Reed (Production Coordinator for HIT) Swing Crew * Ashley Rosse (Art Swing) Shoppers * Jessica Simone (also Art Department Shopper) * Tonya Leonard * Lyle Huchton Illustrators * Kathryn Yingling Artists * Kathryn Yingling (Graphic Artist) Foremen * Dan Fitzner (Construction Foreman Carpenters * Jonathan Beall Painters * Cathey Miller (Scenic Painter) Stylists * Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) Supervisors * Lyle Huchton (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Janet Bush (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Tonya Leonard (On Set Supervisor) * Dee Chappell (Script Supervisor) * Elizabeth Dail (Script Supervisor) * Jackie Boyer (Series Script Supervisor) * Constanze Villines (Series Script Supervisor) * Vickie Sterling (Post Production Supervisor) * Hilary Kinzler (Child Supervisor) * Ruthy Horak (Child Supervisor) * Marilie Hunter (Child Supervisor) Costumers * Janet Bush (Set Costumer) Cutters * Matthew Nunn Drapers * Matthew Nunn Technicians * Aju Mathew (Emergency Medical Technician) * Phillip Yonkos (Character Shop Technician) Typists * Elizabeth Dail Stitchers/Seamstresses * Margaret Foster * Brooke Wilkerson Wranglers * James Foster (Character Wrangler) * Margaret Foster (Character Wrangler) * Josh Martin (Character Wrangler) * Kelly Shea (Character Wrangler) * Mia Evington (Character Wrangler) * Gilbert Gonzales (Character Lead Wrangler) * Carlos Gonzales (Character Lead Wrangler) Colorists * Joh Fulton Digitizers * John Coleman Audio * Patrick N. Sellers (Post Production Audio) * Casey B. Stinson (Post Production Audio) Teachers * Dolores Godinez Effects * Alan Elson (Prop Effects) * Vickie Sterling (Special Effects) * Amy Polk (Special Effects) Accountants * Cory Beall (Senior Production Accountant) * Bill Norrett (Payroll Accountant) Property Master * Tim Thomaston Lyricists/Composers * Joe Phillips * Bret Simmons Assistants * John Beifuss (Camera PA) * Dan Bower (Camera PA) * Lesa Foust (Audio Assistant) * Patrick Dwyer (Audio Assistant) * Kirk Edwards (Audfio Assistant) * Greg Beutel (Assistant Property Master) * Shauna Redd (Executive Assistant) * Tyler Stanley (Production Assistant) * Lucas Lorenzana (Office Production Assistant) * Bill Norrett (Assistant Production Accountant) * Lyle Huchton (Design Assistant)